In Another World
by Steampunkmagic
Summary: No monsters, No Slayer. Just a cheerleader and a boy from the wrong side of the tracks.


_ Okay maybe taking a short cut to The Bronze wasn't such a keen idea._

Buffy Summers glanced around the dimly lit side ally nervously. Overflowing dumpers lined the windowless brick walls casting monstrous shadows, which reached out for her exposed legs, across the pavement. The single light on the road flickered and sputtered, threatening to fade out at any second.

_ Yeah, cutting through the industrial part of town was _so_ not a good idea. _She grimaced, quickening her pace. All she had to do was go three more blocks. Three more blocks and she could enjoy Willow's disapproving frown for not doing her history homework and Xander's goofy dancing.

"Hey there girly-girl!" Called a menacing sing-song voice to her left.

Buffy's heart clinched painfully as she jumped about a foot in the air before automatically landing in a fighting stance. She may be little, cute, and blonde, but Buffy had a black-belt in jujitsu and was on the Sunnydale High Cheerleading squad. She could take care of herself. _Not that I want to need to!_

A large and poorly dressed man - dirty plaid, baggy jeans, and a stained wife-beater tee. _Urgh!_ - stepped out from behind the dumpster to block her path. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone?" He leered. His smile was as greasy as his long hair.

"Get out of my way." Buffy said evenly, refusing to let any of her raising fear into her voice. This jerk wasn't going to get that satisfaction.

"Oh kitty's got claws? I like that in a woman." His leer got wider, an animalistic bearing of teeth. He moved a step closer showing how much taller than her he was. "It makes things more … fun."

Preparing to run, Buffy jabbed her arm forward and stuck the asshole as hard as she could in the nose. He grabbed at his face howling and she took the moment to doge around him. But she wasn't quick enough. The man grabbed her hair wrenching her backwards. Buffy stumbled losing her balance in a panic.

_ No! No! No! This wasn't happening!_ She hit the ground hard scraping her hands and knees on the asphalt. _No! I never lose a fight! Ever!_

"Hey!" Shouted another voice suddenly.

Too distracted by her predicament Buffy hadn't notice the roaring of a small engine racing its way towards them down the road. An orange headlight burned out her vision as a motorcycle skidded to a stop right in front of them.

Her attacker released his hold on her and took off like a bat-outta-hell in the opposite direction. Clearly the cowered wasn't prepared to face two people. _Thank you._

"Oh gods are you alright?" A tall, dark, pale boy dropped down beside her. His frankly gorgeous features finally swam into view. Concern was open on his face.

"Huh?" Buffy said idiotically staring back into his dark eyes.

"Are you okay?" He obviously thought she had a concussion or something.

"Oh uh … yeah." She stammered her brain finally catching up with the situation and her mouth. "Thanks." Buffy smiled sincerely, internally grateful for her ability to compartmentalize.

He helped her up while clearly trying not to touch her too much. The moment she was on her feet again he backed off, hands clenched awkwardly at his sides. "No problem."

The boy had on a long black leather jacket, that he somehow managed to wear in a way that looked both intimidating and like he was trying to hide inside it. She got the distinct impression he didn't talk to girls - or maybe people at all - too often. Bit shocking when a person looked like that. He also seemed strangely familiar, Buffy was sure she'd seen the boy somewhere before.

She realized she was staring again. "I'm Buffy by the way. Probably should introduce myself since you just came in all melodramatic rescuer style."

He chuckled softly, lips curving up in the beginnings of a shy smile. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. _If I'd paid more attention in English I'd have something less cliché to compare it to than a sunrise… Maybe I'm in shock?_

"My name's Angel." He offered, derailing Buffy's train of thought as the name and the face clicked into place.

_Angel._ The most infamous student at Sunnydale High - even more so than Cordila Chase. He aced his classes despite almost never going, and never spoke to anyone. There were dozens of rumors about him; how he was blackmailing the principle, that he was in a gang, and several involving the murders of various young women. Sunnydale had an inordinate amount of unsolved homicides.

Buffy never gave much credence to these rumors, though blackmailing principle Snyder would earn anyone a gold star in her book. Seeing Angel now she definitely got the 'outcast' vibe but not the 'evil psychopath' one.

His face fell as he watched her make the connection and it caused a nearly physical pain in her chest. Angel turned to leave. "Well, I better-"

"No wait!" Buffy grabbed his hand on impulse making his dark eyes widen and his face flush at the sudden contact. But he didn't pull away and neither did she. "Would you - umm would you mind walking me the rest of the way to The Bronze? I don't really want to be alone after…" She trailed off lamely.

That smile crept back by a hint. "I could give you a ride." He gestured towards the motorcycle behind him.

Buffy beamed. "Only if you promise to let me buy you a cappuccino for saving my life."

At that Angel's smiled widened and her heart may have fluttered a little.

* * *

People were honestly afraid of Angel. Something which made less and less sense the more she got to know him. At first the boy seemed utterly bewildered by the fact that Buffy refused to leave him alone. She went out of her way to speak to him, fascinated - and more than a little infatuated - with the person hidden beneath the brooding and social awkwardness. Angel was sweet, and caring, and knew about poetry and history and all sorts of beautiful things. But he was cut off by people at school and his seeming lack of a family.

It didn't take long though for Buffy to expect him standing at her street corner every morning to walk her to school or The Bronze, which sometimes she even got him to come in with her. This was something even her best friend sweet, nonjudgmental Willow was having a hard time with. She worried Buffy would get hurt, but she made an effort to smile and chat with Angel whenever Buffy got him to come in. Xander just glared - but glared from afar as if convinced Angel would suddenly sprout fangs and attack if he got too close.

_ They will come around eventually. _

The park across from the cemetery - well one of the cemeteries, Sunnydale had twelve - was surprisingly pretty despite its location. The spring flowers were in bloom in a riot of color making an interesting contrast with Angel who was wearing his usual black. He sat at a park bench shoulders slumped forward, his expression forlorn.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked wandering over to him.

He glanced up at her and Buffy noted with satisfaction the way his eyes took in her form-fitting mini-dress. But Angel jumped to his feet before she could sit down. There was pain in those eyes.

"Buffy we need to talk."

"About what?" She said cautiously. Those words were always a death sentence. Fear started clawing its way up her throat and twisting around her heart.

Angel looked torn and close to panic himself. "Buffy, I - We - I can't see you anymore."

"What?" She gasped, forbidden tears already forming in the corners of her blue-green eyes. "Why?"

Angel swallowed hard before bursting out. "Because people hate me!"

"I don't hate you." Buffy cried defensively knowing it sounded stupid. She didn't understand why he was doing this.

Wondrous adoration flashed across his features before he firmly stamped it down. "They're going to turn on you because of me. They already are."

"Do you think I care what those idiots at school think?" Buffy yelled past the tears now falling down her cheeks. He knew her better than that. He knew she wasn't like them.

"No. It's just - it's - I can't be around you Buffy."

"Why not?" She demanded heatedly. None of this was making any sense.

"Because every time I see you I want to kiss you!" Angel cried in frustration.

_ Oh wow._ Buffy's mind went momentarily blank, her anger melting away. "You what?"

His face turned serious - the only time she see a hint of the danger in him- and he stepped closer. She could feel the electric heat coming off his body. His dark gaze fell on her lips making her shiver pleasantly.

"I want to kiss you Buffy." Angel said softly.

"Then kiss me."

He hesitated a fraction of a second before crashing his lips down to hers. But his hands held back as if waiting for her to run so Buffy took charge of the situation. She twined her arms around his neck to pull his lips more firmly against hers. Angel's sharp intake of breath at that sent tingles all the way down to her toes. His hands found her waist, molding her body against his. This was better than any of her fantasies.

After an eternity they broke apart slowly, smiling at each other dizzy with happiness. For the first time the smile truly reached his eyes and the change was almost overwhelming. Buffy touched his cheek and traced the curving of his lips with her fingertips. She wanted every detail of this moment etched into her memory.

Angel looked at her as if she were nothing sort of a miracle. No one had ever made her feel like this before. "I think I'm in love with you." He murmured so quietly she almost missed it.

Buffy glowed feeling like she'd swallowed the sun. Its warmth filled her rib cage until she wondered how he couldn't see it. "I think I'm in love with you too."

She reached up to kiss him again then added teasingly. "And if you don't ask me to prom after this we're going to have a problem."

Angel laughed, tucking stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Umm I can't dance."

"That's okay neither can I." Buffy responded brightly.

"They won't be happy about this." He warned her, his apprehension showing through again. He was more afraid of the world then they were of him. It wasn't fair.

"Screw them."

Angel laughed at her petulant tone. "Okay. Buffy Summers will you go to the senior prom with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**I might do more with this au if anyone is interested...**


End file.
